


Jack Froth: the Hero Formally Known as Surfactant

by GitariArt



Series: Rise of the New Heroic Age [2]
Category: Champions (RPG), Heores (RPG), Heroes System, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, alternate worl, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: The origin of Jack Froth and summeries of his solo adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a game run by Sean R. Sean also contributes most of the solo summery details.

Surfactant: An Origin Story

 

ONE

“You work here?” The lady called to Owen, over the roof of her white-ish Kia compact.

                Owen had parked as far from the building as the lot would allow. Thus well away from any other vehicles. An annoyance, that was dad’s condition for letting Owen drive the mustang. The vintage ride was too sweet to risk losing, on the slim chance that Don O'Shaghnessy happened to have business at ChemOxi Inc. So, each day Owen parked just inside the security fence, even in the rain. Owen hadn’t been with the company long enough to test his resolve against a Kansas winter.

                “Sort of,” shrugged the dark haired lad, as he paused to reply to the starkly pretty lady. “I’m an unpaid intern. Been here a couple of weeks, though.”

                She must belong here, Owen thought, or else the guards wouldn’t have let her through the gate to park. Maybe she’s a new hire? Or another intern? Seems unlikely that she’d be asking her question if she already worked here. Plus, the Kia has to be a rental, no actually owns one of those things, right?

                “Mind if I walk in with you?” The brunette’s tightly-bunned hair didn’t sway at all, as she grabbed her brand new briefcase (the congradulations present from her sister), closed her car door, and fell in beside the unfairly handsome young fellow, without really waiting for a reply. “What’s it like here?” She nodded to ChemOxi’s fairly expansive Research and Development facility.

                “Um, okay I guess.” Owen shrugged again, his brown bag lunch feeling unsophisticated by comparison to the lady’s shiny leather briefcase. “I’ve only met a few people, but they’ve all been pretty nice.”

                “Okay, but I meant more like is it clean?” Even though Jane was in her freshy pressed and best tailored dark-gray pant-suit she had to surpress the anxiety the the pretty boy would think she looked frumpy. Overcompensating for the minor hormonal speedbump, Jane practically blurted, “Are there lots of accidents? Do a lot of people call off sick?”

                “ _Um_ ,” Owen kept walking but the tone of his voice conveyed plenty of hesitation, partially from the crisply dressed lady’s questions, partially from her piercing green-flecked brown eyes, “look Miss… uh…”

                “Jones, Jane Jones,” Jane awkwardly filled In Owen’s pause. “Agent Jones, actually, of the EPA.”

                It took Owen a second to recall what the letters stood for, then he smiled and nodded as his confusion over her line of inquiry cleared up, “Oh, cool.” It was Owen’s general response for when he wanted to be non-committal. “My dad’s a geologist working for Double-A Mining. He always speaks highly of the EPA.”

                Green-Brown eyes blinked in surprise, but Owen continued before Jane could express how unusual his father’s opinion was.

                “But, I’m sorry, I’m not going to be much help. Like I said,” Owen smiled sheepishly, “I’m super-new here… And honestly, ma’am, I don’t pay much attention to most of that kind of stuff.”

                Jane’s confusion vied with her indignation. ‘Ma’am’ indeed! She couldn’t be more than two years older than this kid… Although, thinking of him as a kid was probably part of the problem.

                Owen was observant enough to at least read Ms. Jones’s confusion and tried to clarify what he thought it was concerning. “That is, I’m not really into cleansers or chemistry. My dad got me the internship, hoping it’d spark my interests in joining an MBA program.” He shook his head wistfully. “He just doesn’t get me. I’d become a chemist, before any sort of business major. They’re all too boring, though.”

                “So, what _do_ you want to do?” Jane had steeled herself against the young man’s attractiveness, but was unexpectedly drawn into his casual honest openness.

                “Yeah, well,” Owen swiped his ID badge and held the door for Ms. Jones, “that’s the problem from my dad’s POV. Personally, I’m just taking whatever opportunities come along ‘til I find something that I can keep me interested.”

                “And your parents will just keep supporting you?” Jane wasn’t sure if she was jealous of the familial care, or disappointed at Owen’s lack of initiative.

                “Did my dad text you his favorite speech?” Owen smiled ruefully and was about to say more about his loose yet legitimate five-year plan, but a gruff voice harrumphed and drew both young peoples’ attention.

 

TWO

Owen checked his phone for the umpteenth time, before putting it in his shirt pocket and finished his business on the toilet. He had really wanted to get home early enough to join the X-treme Reality MMO tournament. Technically, Owen could have left on time and just finished the filing he had been assigned tomorrow. But after getting caught, the day before, letting a non-employ into the building, by VP Dr. Malcom Stane no less, Owen’s internship was on thin ice. As the hour-and-a-half long talking-to that Steve had administered had made all to clear.

                Steve was a decently laid-back boss, but Steve’s Boss Melissa and her Assistant… Jennifer or Michelle, or something, were there too. The unspoken subtext had been loud and clear. Mr. Stane wasn’t the cuddliest of bosses to start with and the EPA sending a bright-eyed young go-getter had soured his mood more than usual. Then, Owen had for all intents and purposes let the EPA invader just strolled in as if it were their right. So, as soon as Mr. Stane had a spare second out of Jane Jones’s earshot, he had called for punishment. A verbal pebble which had resulted in over ninety minutes of “taking your job and company procedures more seriously” avalanche, the following morning.

                Owen sighed at his soapy hands under the faucets running water. He probably would have just let the filing ride, maybe never getting fully caught up, except, Melissa was the one who had done his dad the favor of getting Owen the “coveted” internship. This was a fact that did not go unspoken. Owen didn’t agree with his dad’s approach to Owen’s life, but he did like his dad and didn’t want to hurt his reputation over something so petty.

                “So, keep your nose to the grindstone and show willing.” Owen’s dark blue-green eyes met their reflection, as he dried his hands and spoke to the mirror. “It’ll probably be forgotten by the end of the week and you can go back to coasting through this… Besides, your ‘board is in the Mustang and the night’s nice enough. You can at least actually practice that rail-flip, if you can’t get online in time for the virtual version.”

                On the way back to his thankless task, Owen noticed that the door to the restricted research labs was ajar. Normally, the athletic gamer would have simply bumped it shut, on his way passed. However, echoes of the proper-procedures lecture made Owen hesitate. The door should be closed, some of the more restricted areas are supposed to have crazy specific biometric security. Could the system flag him for touching a door he wasn’t supposed to? Or maybe give a false positive as having been the one to leave it open? Since the door didn’t shut properly, the system clearly wasn’t foolproof….

                Owen paused before the door just long enough to hear a scream from beyond. For this, the raven-haired lad had zero hesitation. Owen sprinted through the door and halls beyond as fast as he could, while also being quiet enough to hear the now much faded noises.

                Part of Owen’s mind wondered how lucky the distressed person was that he too had stayed late and happened by that door at that moment. Another part wondered about who and what he might find. Probably a lab tech and a chemical spill. Owen had been surprised at how many caustic chemicals went into making soaps, and not just the heavy duty industrial strength stuff and ChemOxi Inc produced all of them, plus some straight up acids. Although, Owen was able to reassure himself with the various laboratory and workshop signs that he was in a cleanser research area and the disolusions department was a floor down.

                The initial scream and banging hand died off, replaced with even harder to trace shouting. Owen corrected his assessment, not shouting, more like a raised voice yelling. And even then it wasn’t the urgent sort of plea for help or curses of being in pain he was expecting. As Owen got closer to another partially open door, he could tell that a man was pissed and totally taking it out on a woman, and she might have been sobbing.

                Is he mad that she spilled the chemicals on him? Or, Owen’s imagination went a bit wild, are they having a tryst that went bad? Could it be husband and wife both working here and he caught her with another employee? Or is it one of the security guys catching a thief?

                That last thought made Owen reflect on the lack of security guards he had seen since leaving the toilet. The newbie intern hadn’t stayed this late before, but he knew (again thanks to having to refresh himself on company procedure) that there should be regular patrols, especially near the entries to this sort of area.

                “… well you wanted to see it so bad, you miserable EPA snoop!?” Owen’s thoughts stopped wandering as he slowed, upon getting close enough to make out specific words. “You can experience my innovative revenue stream first hand! Not that you’ll have hands anymore…” the harsh male voice chortled maniacally. “But you will be a stream!”

                Owen blanched at the words and what he saw, as he peered into the well-lit room. Owen’s doorway let onto a metal grate platform and catwalk, which overlooked a fairly large room a story below. There were computer stations and chemical cabinets around the parameter on both levels, though fewer of the latter up top. Huge brushed-steel vats, covered in dials and gauges occupied the central chamber, like above-ground pools crossed with R2D2 or a Daelek.

One of the few upper-level chemical cabinets had been knocked over, glass front smashed. The toxic mess also mixed with what Owen was certain was fresh blood.

                The blood left a trail from the edge of the metal-sided fallen cabnet, to the catwalk railing. Below the glass and chemicals had spilled partially onto the floor, but mostly into one of the open vats. A crimson splatter and smeary streak, indicated that the person who had gone over the edge had clipped the vat, slid down it, then had started to crawl away.

                That person, Owen easily recognized as Jane Jones, even though today’s navy pantsuit was a mess and her hair a wild tangle of half undone and blood matting. 

                Unfortunately, Owen’s aptitude for puzzles quickly deduced what must have happened. Dr. Stane either found or had followed EPA Agent Jones as she snuck into the restricted lab. Then the VP attacked Ms. Jones. After bashing the woman against the cabinet, hard enough to knock it over, Stane tried to toss her into the vat. When he missed, Stane ran down the stairs, which Owen now also spied, and caught her. Then the lunatic used some hosing (probably used for draining the vats) to tie the pour woman to a sort of forklift/cheery-picker machine.

                When Owen had first entered, Dr. Stane was fiddling with the dials of the bloodied vat and delivering his maniacal threats. In the moments that it took Owen to have processed everything that was happening, Stane had moved to the controls of the forklift-thing and was raising Jane to be dumped.

                Furthermore, that vat’s contents were now seething and smoking, well on their way to boiling or worse. On the periphery of his attention, Owen also appreciated the weird beauty of the deadly bath. Oranges and blues churned and swirled, without ever quite comingling, pearlescent and matt and sometimes glowing.

                Owen knew that he’d never get to and down the stairs in time. Shouting might get Stane to ID Owen, but someone that far gone was sure to finish off Ms. Jones before dealing with Owen. Oh ho, but look over there. The room also had a mechanical winch and pully system with a dumpster-size bucket attatched to its cabling.

                Owen moved swift and sure, but was almost thwarted by the pully’s control system. The gamer figured out the release and maneuvering mechanism fast enough, but the machinery itself was simply too slow. There was no way Owen could get it under the eminently falling Ms. Jones… Then again, maybe he didn’t have to catch her in the oversized scoop, he just needed to stop her from taking a death-swim. Although, knocking her aside with the swinging steel would probably kill her just as much…

                Malcom Stane, meanwhile, was not nearly as deranged as he knew he sounded, but it felt good to let go. Especially since he was going to murder someone. Cleaning up the mess and covering up the dead was going to take a lot more careful thought, than had even gone into his illegal toxic waste disposal scheme or the experiments that had warrant the dumping in the first place. But that was for later, right now Malcom was free and clear to do what he was doing, so he may as well enjoy it.

                “You said you joined the EPA to make a big difference, Ms. Jones.” Malcom cackled. “You’re going to have to settle for making a big splash.” He flip the “release” switch

                Neither Dr. Stane nor Owen O'Shaghnessy could be certain if the catch holding Jane released, before the young man slammed into her. All Malcom knew was that the pourer swung wildly into view with a dark haired man sitting on its lip, the man grabbed Jane Jones and the contraption came swinging back, in the span of a breath, and it was too low. For Owen’s part, he had been able to flip Ms. Jones into the empty bucket/dumpster, but lost his balance on the counter swing. As it turned out, Owen had also failed to lock the cable after feeding out enough length for the swashbuckling rescue swing.

                The bucket slammed into the vat, tipping the former upside down and cracking the latter. The momentum also flung Owen into the air, over the roiling cauldron. _BANG! CRACK! BWAWM! PHZZZ! KA-BOOM! Sploosh—FOOM_! The electronics built into the vat shorted and sparked, igniting the caustic concoction and it exploded as the liquid sprayed forth.

               

THREE

Dr. Stane was swept back under the superheated pressurized spray. While Owen was caught in midair and flung to the ceiling, more by the noxious fumes than actual fluid. Jane, while battered and dazed, was well protected beneath the upturned pourer.

                Burnt and falling, Owen lashed out instinctively. A bluish blast of dense bubbles jetted from his outstretched hands, creating enough counter force to slow his momentum and create a cushioning mass in which to land. The thick flaming liquid had not spread far yet, even so Owen found the heat almost unbearable. Regardless, the burning liquid was spreading towards where Ms. Jones was effectively trapped. Meanwhile Stane was writhing in the corner, though, much of this was hard to see through a thick yet refreshing mist that had arisen and made the flames brighter.

                Again, without much thought to his actions, Owen sped through the flames, intent on slamming into the upturned bucket and hoping to overturn it. The damage to the lad’s feet was terrible, the explosion that had carried him to the ceiling having also seared away most of his pants and all of his shoes and socks. Again his intent triggered a preceding blast of blue foam, though this time much darker. The blast struck the bucket with a mighty clang and the thing flipped across the room.

                As Owen reached Ms. Jones and assessed her wounds, she rose shakily. So, Owen allowed himself to spare a thought for Dr. Stane. The villain had stopped convulsing, but was having trouble getting up and the flames around him had clearly weakened the catwalk overhead.

                “The path’s clear to that door!” Owen shouted and pointed, while nudging Ms. Jones gently in that direction. He did not wait to verify that she had gone. Instead, Owen ran, well slid really (he assumed on whatever chemicals had not started to burn), around the flames. The dark-haired youth also grabbed up the hosing that had only loosely restrained the mildly-concussed Ms. Jones. Where others may have contemplated leaving Stane to his fate, Owen’s thoughts were more along the lines of “You’re not getting out of punishment by dying, Stane.” If there was an afterlife Malcom Stane would surely suffer there, but he deserved to suffer mortal prosecution as well.

                Owen yanked Stane away from the collapsing catwalk. Then wrapped the older man as tightly as time allowed in the rubber tubing and dragged him as fast as possible for the door. Unsteady Ms. Jones had barely made it to the exit, when Owen literally caught her up.

 

FOUR

Firetrucks, ambulance, and police cars were arriving by the time Owen emerged from an emergency exit—Ms. Jones unceremoniously bent over one shoulder, while Dr. Stane was dragged along by his hose bindings. The security staff had been fixated on the main entrances to the burning area of the building, so Owen had not really encountered anyone. It would not be until much later that Owen would reflect on how much easier it had been to lift Ms. Jones, than it should have been, or had how slickly Dr. Stane had slid along behind.

                Once at least thirty-feet from the building, the sore young man set Jane down. She hadn’t been seeing clearly since Stane attacked her, so she wasn’t really sure who her rescuer was, and the flashing lights that were speeding closer weren’t helping. Luckily she was facing away from the emergency vehicles. Especially, since that gave her the best vantage of Dr. Stane getting away.

                Apparently, the tubing must have been damaged in the fiery chemicals, since they seemed to just crumble away from Stane. And the not-so-good doctor must have been biding his time and gathering his strength, while the dark-haired man got them all to safety. For Dr. Stane sprang up and ran remarkably fast. Jane could only point emphatically and shout incoherently at the escaping criminal.

                It was good enough for Owen though, spinning around he saw Stane sprinting for the woods behind the ChemOxi plant. In spite of the pain of his burns and cut feet (there really had been a lot of glass on the lab’s floor), Owen charged after the fleeing man.

                Owen speculated that Stane had studied his escape route, as the middleaged doctor never miss-stepped and found a perfect one-person path through the thick foliage. Just as Owen was gaining on his quarry, Stane noticed and started swerving into trees. For some reason that Owen couldn’t tell, the trees bumped then fell crashing behind Stane and blocking Owen’s pursuit.

                In the effort to maneuver around the barricade, Owen lost track his bearings, as well as Dr. Stane. Eventually, the battered lad had to give up on both finding the criminal and his vane attempts of locating a way back to ChemOxi.

                Slumping against a tree, Owen finally assessed his own wounds. He had at least second degree burns blistering his forearms and lower legs and suspected first degree damage everywhere else. Well dad always said looks weren’t everything. Owen more passed out, from exhaustion, then drifted off to sleep, while worrying about how bad his damage was and whether he would be able to get to help before shock set in.

 

FIVE

Everything was weirdly normal yet completely different in the days that followed. Owen had awoke the next morning to discover his wounds completely healed without any scar tissue. His clothes were still jacked to hell and he was in the woods, so he knew that it hadn’t been a dream. Thinking clearly and in the daylight, Owen had found his way back to ChemOxi pretty quickly. The woods turned out to have unusually clean streaks, mixed with swathes of rotting areas, which both effectively made trails back to the research building. The ChemOxi sight had been deserted and covered in police tape. A few cars were still in the parking lot though, including Mr. O'Shaghnessy’s pearl gray Mustang. Owen’s pockets were intact so he had keys and was able to head home. Where over the next few days, Owen would piece together his newly acquired powers and a little of what had happened after the lab explosion.

                ChemOxi was on full lockdown and criminal investigation. So, Owen’s internship was effectively nullified. Jane Jones had been carted off by emergency teams. The EMT’s had not seen Owen or Stane, Jane’s attempts to send more people after them had been treated as concussion and oxygen-deprivation ramblings. While the EPA agent had suffered such things, along with bruises, abrasions, and a fractured femur, she sustain no permanent or long lasting damage.

                Dr. Stane was the central figure of the criminal investigation. However, the man was on the lamb and all attempts to track him had been unsuccessful, Theoretically, the villain had secreted away imbesled funds in off-shore shell accounts, which could have easily provided access to secure lodgings and transportations.

                Owen visited Ms. Jones in the hospital that first week and the pair became sort of friends. Jane didn’t say anything, but Owen’s visit made her fairly certain that he had been the dark-haired rescuer. Especially, since no-one else from ChemOxi had bothered to come to her sickbed. Later, when a super-hero calling himself Surfactant showed up in the news, Jane would suspect it was Owen. However, by then the EPA agent respected the young man’s privacy and motives enough to not say anything, unless he mentioned it first.

                For Owen’s part, at first he was leery to mention his powers, until he got a handle on them. Then, he started hero-ing (and they all obscured their identities, right?). Eventually, Owen just never thought about telling anyone. Even when he adopted a hero name from a geology conversation he had overheard his father having. At first, Owen just wore nondescript t-shirts, running shorts, and a handmade mask of t-shirt material. Eventually, the burgeoning hero stumbled onto making silkscreened clothing for friends and an etsy shop. Then Owen was able to print off his own gradient bubble-pattern design, onto body-suits.

 

 


	2. Issue Summeirs

**The Surfactant to Jack Froth Chronology**

**The Surfactant #0:** _The Origin of the Surfacant!_

The Surfactant is created in a chemical explosion, while saving Jane Jones and Dr. Malcom Stane. Even though Dr Stane was the one attacking Ms. Jones. Dr. Stane was also caught in the transformative chemicals and was able to escape, before the police arrived.

 

**The Surfacant #1:** _Grenadier!_

The supervillainess Grenadier, who possesses the ability to charge object with energy and use them as grenade-like bombs, attacks the World Video Game Championships in Paragon City. The Surfactant stops her before she can do too much damage. Essencially, Surfactant taunted the villainess (calling her “bomb voyage”, “the midnight bomber what bombs at midnight”, “Granny Dear”, etc.) to the point where whe couldn’t throw properly through her rage, before heencased her in steel-foam.

 

**The Surfacant #2:** _The Challenge of Ogre_

A genetics experiment goes wrong and unleashes Ogre onto the world. Ogre is a super-strong creature, but is as stupid and destructive as he is strong. The combined might of the Surfactant and an Paragon City SMART squad stops him from causing too much damage. Surfactant mostly kept the Ogre distracted by dodging with aikido maneuvers, while also keeping the foe unstable with slippery-foam, until the SMART unit could mount enough force to subdue the villain.

**The Surfacant #3:** _Attacked by Doctor Corrosion!_

Doctor Malcolm Stane, now completely mad and calling himself Doctor Corrosion, lures the Surfactant into a trap to use his corrosive powers to kill the young hero. Luckily, the viliain wasn’t prepared for Surfacant’s versitily and a combination of steel-foam raft and foam-blast propulsion got the hero to the edge of the sunken acid-filled silo and adhesive-foam le him climb free. Unfortunately, Doctor Corrosion had scarpers off to his next nefarious deed before he can be apprehended.

**The Surfacant #4:** _The Vengeance of Mantisman!_

An offbeat supervillain wearing a suit of powered armor with insect-themed weapons and abilities and calling himself Mantisman, begins a strange insect-centered crime spree. He is eventually stopped by the Surfactant, who had successfully anticipated the next attack on a visiting butterfly exhibit. Waiting patiently for Mantisman to arrive, Surfactant simply got close enough to the villainm, then filled his battle-suil full of inflexible steel-foam.

 

**The Surfacant #5:** _The Day the Surfactant Failed!_

The Surfactant fails to initially stop a robbery by the supervillainess Photon due to having a flu bug. Once he recovers, he is able to stop the light-based criminal from carrying out her next heist and turn her over to the authorities. Specifically, while recuperating in a darkened room, Surfactant realizes that Photo probably needs external light to use her powers. Then it was simply a matter of luring the villainess into a room that had been artificial cut off form light by steel-foam barriers and completely encasing her in an easily rollable sphere of the same material.

 

**The Surfacant #6:** _The Surfactant Meets Ricochet!_

Ricochet, a supervillain with power over kinetic energy, arrives in Paragon City. The Surfactant discovers the hard way Ricochet can impart energy into physical objects and turn them into missiles, absorb energy to make himself superhumanly powerful, and even deflect physical attacks away to protect himself. The Surfactant eventually employs a combination of obscuring mist-foam and aikido dodges to tucker Ricochet out, to the point the villain is unable to defend himself. Then, Surfactant incases Ricochet in a steel-foam caccoon/“coffin” (complete with handle, for easy police transport).

 

**The Surfacant #7: Captain Chronos?!**

The bizarre Captain Chronos, a supervillain with time travel and time manipulation powers, arrives at ChemOxi to steal prototype  chemecials for a weapon he needs to fight “the Other.” The Surfactant, also at ChemOxi shadowing Jane Jones, as her EPA job required her to return the the scene of her most traumatic experience. So, Surfactant is able to stop Chronos from stealing the chemicals (by adhering them to the floor and walls), but Chronos escapes into the Timestream.

 

**The Surfacant #8:** _The Woman from Outer Space_

Galaxia, an alluring  woman claiming to be from the stars, arrives in Paragon City. She claims to be benevolent, but reveals her true colors when she attempts to drain the In-Possible power cells keeping Paragon City running. The Surfactant (suffering from a celebrity crush) attempts to meet Galaxia privately, only to find her in the midst of her energy-robbery. The two batter while fighting and Surfactant only feels more smitten with the supposed alien. The hero eventually forces Galaxia to flee “back into space”. Galaxia leaves telling Surfactant she needed the power to keep escaping through space. From whom The wily woman declines to say, but gives Surfactant one last cryptic message: “They are coming and your world is not prepared.” Surfactant is left to wonder just what kind of crazy Galaxia really is and whether he might have let her get away because he liked her.

 

**The Surfactant #9:** _The Terrible Traps of Doctor Corrosion_

Doctor Corrosion sets a trap for Jane Jones, hoping to use her against the Surfactant. He captures her, but discounted the modern technology of kids today. Jane simply texted and ttweeted her situation and whereabouts. Since Surfactant is one of Jane’s most loyal social media followers, he was first to rush over and free her with a liberal application of slippery-foam. Although, Doctor Corrosion escapes, before any of the mundane authorities could arrive.

**The Challengers #16:** _Trapped by Doctor Destroyer!_

Doctor Destroyer uses a clinging chemical agent against the Challengers that suppresses their powers. Powerless, they are no match for the master villain. Fortuatously, Surfactant is nearby and speeds in to lend a hand. While it is quickly apparent that Surfactant is also no match for Doctor Destroyer, another lucky break is discovered. The often overlooked side effect of Surfactant’s foam to clean whatever  it was coating successfully removes the power-retarding chemical from the Challengers. Surfactant then jouns the heroic quartet to drive Destroyer away. Max Challenger even gives Surfactant his team contact info, in case of future need.

 

**The Surfacant #11:** _The Arrival of Lazer!_

Doctor Corrosion hires Lazer to deal with the Surfactant once and for all. Lazer, a mercenary supervillain armed with a powerful laser rifle, is known for his skill, professionalism, and ruthlessness. None of this helps him, as Surfactant defeats him, by slippery-foaming the sniper’s hands. Thus unable to grip his weapon, Lazer is easily knicked unconscious with deft aikido blows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Surfactant Title is retired, based on character name change as established in New Heores #1 (a title whichj only tlasted that one issue, before becoming Protectorate).**

 

**Jack Froth: the Hero Formerly Knoiwn as Surfactant #01:** _Music to Scream By!_

Jack Froth encounters the Mandolin, who uses the music from her instrument to control minds, create terrifying illusions, and emit sonic blasts. Jack Froth figures out that he can simply plug his ears with foam to get close enough to fill Mandolin’s instrument with more foam, neutralizing her. JF turns the villainess over to EAGLE.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jack Froth: the Hero Formerly Knoiwn as Surfactant #02:** _The Armadillo!_

An engineer named Armand Delleo designs a prototype powered armor suit for the military, but decides the suit is too good to hand over to the government. Instead, Delleo dons his creation and uses it for personal gain. Calling himself Armadillo, Delleo’s first act of crime takes place at a bank where Owen O’Shaunessey has been hired as a security guard (in yet another attempt to appease his father’s desire for meaningful employment). Jack Froth manages to use his obscuring mist foam and ball-shaped containment foam to thoughouly disorient and detain detain Armadillo. However, Own is fired, after the bank manager assumes the lad had hid during the super-powered fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jack Froth: the Hero Formerly Knoiwn as Surfactant #03:** _The Birth of Vector!_

Jack Froth encounters the criminal Vector, a speedster to rival Silver Streak. JF employs his Ogre fighting techniques [see Surfactant i#2[ to defeat Vector, by causing the speedster to slide uncontrollably on slick-foam and crash into a steal-foam cage. _Whoops, CLANG_!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jask Froth mainly appears in the Protectorate [Link on the way] cherries.


End file.
